Conventionally, an image forming apparatus includes a sheet feed device for supplying a sheet (for example, sheet of paper). In the sheet feed device, a pressure tray (support section) is swingable with respect to a tray receiver (main body section) in a vertical direction. A sheet feed roller is arranged above the pressure tray.
When there is no sheet on the pressure tray, the pressure tray is arranged at a position where it swings downwards. An operator disposes the pressure tray at a position where the pressure tray swings upwards after placing a plurality of sheets on the pressure tray. The uppermost sheet of the plurality of sheets comes into contact with the sheet feed roller. If the sheet feed roller is rotated, the uppermost sheet is conveyed.